


You broke me first

by Person3487



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fantasy, Hah idk what I'm doing, I have no regrets, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Sad, Swords, minecraft rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person3487/pseuds/Person3487
Summary: Basically, an idea I had from one night. I wrote it down and started writing this monstrosity.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, this probably won't get popular but if it ever does, read ths chapter, forget about the book for a week and then finish it.

“Welcome to everybody in the audience.” A semi-tall woman said, walking onto the stage in front of an audience. She was about 5’4 but with heels looked 5’7. She had chocolate brown hair with red undertones that was held up in a bun. She had a clipboard in hand, smiling as she looked at the audience. She was wearing a blazer over her blouse and a skirt that went down to her knees. 

“My name is Eliza Smith, and I’m a historian who specializes in the 2000s to 2100s era. Now, as you know, 2020 was the year that a global pandemic began, but that isn’t what we’re covering today. You’re here to watch the story of a lesser-known, young boy who helped during a revolution.” She smiled lightly as she spoke, making sure not to give too much away. 

“July 25th, 2020, the day a small town named L’Manberg declared their independence from another small country called Dream’s Smp. Unfortunately, the origins of each name are unknown to us, but we do know what happened to these nations, and why they’re no longer with us today." This confused the audience, it was all over the news that recently a team of historians found seemingly abandoned nations in the middle of nowhere. They found both names odd as well but decided to brush that small detail off. 

“L’Manberg was small at the time, only having a total of 5 residents at first. The main ruler’s nation, the Dream Smp was just as small, holding 4 residents at the beginning. The president of the Dream Smp went by the alias ‘Dream’, teamed up with his friends George, ‘Sapnap’, and ‘Punz’. L’Manberg’s president went by the alias ‘Wilbur’ and his vice president was a teen named Tommy. The other residents of L’Maanberg were ‘Tubbo’, ‘Eret’ and ‘Fundy’.” She walked over toward the front of the stage a bit more. “Unfortunately, as you can tell, many of them had aliases and there are no known documents of their real names.” She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

She dug through her pocket and pulled out a shred of a flag. “I know that some of you don't believe me, but this was part of their flag.” She showed it off, the crowd collectively gasping. She lightly smiled and hummed. “We did our best to recreate the events that lead to the fall of their kingdom, luckily we had some help. Now, I’ll stop talking and let the show begin."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all began....my story.

I woke up, groaning at the bright light shining into my eyes, wanting to fall right back asleep. I curled up and looked at the mattress I’m laying on, blinking to try and adjust my eyes to the blinding sun. Once I could properly see I sat up and hugged my knees, looking around. Oh yeah, I’m in L’Manberg right now. Tommy must have woke me up so we could go talk to Dream today. I yawn, damn it, I wanted to sleep just a bit longer. I sigh and stand, looking around as Tommy is nowhere to be seen. 

“He must be up already…” I mutter to myself, standing and stretching to wake myself up. The tent we stayed in wasn’t crazy small, but it wasn’t large either. It was nice to chill in though despite the sun that blinds me every morning. I go into my suitcase and pull out a white t-shirt, dark blue jacket, yellow shoulder pads, black fighter boots, white pants, and a maroon belt with a golden clip. I look at the outfit in confusion, wondering how the hell this will look. 

I let out a small sigh and began changing, struggling when it came to the shoulder pads. I finally got them on and then put the fighter boots on. Everything was rather comfortable and from what I could tell, looked good together. I grab a hairbrush and brush my hair out, looking at something folded on the ground. I kneel down to see a red bandana with a note on top. I pick it up and start reading. 

I feel a small smile form as I realize Tommy gave this to me. I tie it around my neck and smile, humming as I walk outside. I wince at the bright sun, not seeing anyone around. I peek into Wilbur’s tent to see Tommy and him speaking to one another. Tommy sees me and that I got the bandana, smiling. He had a bandana of his own, it was a forest green color compared to mine, which was candy apple red. 

“Tubbo, finally, you’re up.” Wilbur said with a smile, looking at me. I tilt my head in confusion, wondering why he phrased it like that. I sighed and then spoke. 

“What do you mean? You could have woken me up at any time." I say, lightly chuckling. I rub the back of my neck awkwardly, wondering if I had done something wrong. Wilbur sighed and I noticed him shoot a glare at Tommy, which only confused me more. 

“Tommy didn’t want any of us waking you up even though it was his idea for us to get up this early.” He told me with a sigh. Tommy did something because Wilbur suddenly bopped him in the back of the head and Tommy stuck his tongue out. I was just confused on what was going on, hearing Tommy. 

“He didn’t go to sleep until like, 5 am. It’s not my fault he stayed up so late.” I coughed, surprised Tommy had known that. I looked at him in surprise and I felt like someone was staring at me. I turned to look at Wilbur, who had narrowed eyes. I flinch back and bite my lip, chuckling awkwardly. 

“Tubbo, why didn’t you get any sleep?” He questioned as I shrunk back. I had no idea Tommy knew I was up that late. I yawn, realizing it must not be as late as I assumed. It seemed to be maybe 9 am. So that meant I got 4 hours of sleep, that’s why Wilbur is mad, shit.

“I-I...how did you even know I was up that late Tommy!?” I deflected, trying to get the focus off of me. I see Wilbur glance over at Tommy and silently celebrate, thinking maybe Wilbur would forget about the first question. 

“Oh, you woke me up. You had just come into the tent again and I woke up as you got onto your mattress.” Tommy explains as I finally realize I’m screwed. Wilbur looks back at me and I meet his eyes, not speaking at first. 

“I-I...I was practicing magic…” I admit, looking away from him. I don’t know what their faces looked like, but Wilbur put his hands on my shoulders. I look at him, afraid of his reaction. My fear melts away as I see Wilbur smiling. I glance over at Tommy to see his expression is showing both shock and joy. 

“How good are you at it?” He asked me quickly. None of us knew much magic, but I knew more than the both of them. I hesitate, thinking about whether or not I show them all I can do. I decided to only show that I was a little bit stronger than them, not wanting to give too much away. 

I walked over to the enchantment table and grabbed a spare pair of iron boots. I think for a moment, remembering Protection II is a harder spell to them. This was because they could only manage Protection I, and wasn’t very good at that still. I take a deep breath in and grab some lapis from the chest. We’re just starting out, so we don’t have very good stuff. 

I put a few pieces of lapis on the table, glad I had killed a bunch of mobs last night. I take a deep breath in and start muttering the spell. I feel my hair raise up a bit, the item glowing in front of me. I finish the spell and immediately feel light headed, the pair of boots glowing in front of me. I stumble back and feel someone catch me. 

“Ugh….damn it…” I mutter, looking up at the person who caught me. It was Wilbur, and he looked concerned, great. I groan again, looking in front of me to see Tommy right there. 

“Holy….You’re younger than me, how can you do that?” Wilbur questioned, I could hear the surprise in his voice. I curled up a bit more and leaned on him, yawning. 

“Practice...and a lot of it.” I admit, rubbing my eyes. Note to self: If you don’t want to almost faint while doing a spell like Protection II, get more than 4 hours of sleep. I think, sighing. I looked at Wilbur again and curled up. I need sleep, but we have an important meeting...nope, sleep. I close my eyes and then everything goes black. 

I wake up to 4 people all staring at me, flinching back. “What the hell you guys?” I yelp, sitting up and look at them in confusion. I look up and feel Wilbur ruffle my hair and I blush from embarrassment. “Why are you all staring at me?” I ask, finally hearing someone speak up. 

“Wilbur said you fell asleep after doing a Protection II spell.” Fundy told me, shrugging. Damn, I still have to double take when I look at him. He is a literal fox, and that will forever screw with my head. He has orange and white fur and I swear to hell, shouldn’t be able to talk as a human, but there are fox people and I will get used to it eventually.

I nod and smile, chuckling awkwardly. “Yeah...I may or may not have gotten 4 hours of sleep and then proceed to do a spell like that…” I admit, the room falling into silence. 

“You are an idiot, Tubbo.” I hear my best friend say. I laughed, but something felt fake and wrong about doing so. 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did he call me that?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that I took so long to post, but at least you get a double update-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This meet up should be fun!!!

I hum as we walk to an unknown area to me. Wilbur and Tommy seem to know where they’re taking us, so that’s a relief. I follow my friends only to see some familiar faces. My eyes light up as I see Dream, George, Sapnap, and Punz. I go to speak but get interrupted by Wilbur. 

“Independence...or death.” He muttered, my eyes went wide and I looked around, trying to hide how frantic I was becoming. I look at my friends and none of them are reacting, did they know this would happen? I feel myself beginning to shake but stay quiet, looking at the floor and biting my lip. 

I hear Wilbur speaking again, but everything sounds fuzzy. I feel like I’m in my own world, everyone else disappearing. Something wasn’t right, was it me? Was it my friends? Was it what was about to happen? What’s happening to me? I sudden feel like someone is shaking me, snapping out of the world I was just in. 

“What happened?” I yelp, falling backward onto the ground. I wince, looking up at who shook me, it was Dream? Wilbur seemed to be against Dream when he was talking two seconds ago..? Was it two seconds? I was right? I looked around to see worry painting everyone’s expression, but Wilbur and Tommy had something else hinted at in theirs...butI don’t know what…

Dream narrowed his eyes and looked at my friends. “Dream? What happened?” I ask, for some reason asking Wilbur and Tommy didn’t settle right with me. The idea made me...nauseous? Overwhelmed? Anxious..? I’m not sure, but I really don’t like it. 

“I’m not exactly sure. I noticed you looked scared when Wilbur first spoke and then you froze up. I kept telling Wilbur to stop, but he wouldn’t. Once he stopped I tried to talk to you and you were unresponsive, I shook you and you snapped out of it.” I hear him say. I look up at Wilbur, who didn’t confirm, nor deny what Dream had claimed. I stare at him in confusion...he would have listened, right? 

I stand, brushing myself off a bit. I must have been out for more than two seconds if all of that happened. I go to speak again but someone takes my hand and interrupts me. “We’ll be taking our leave now.” Wilbur states, Tommy pulling me off. I look back at Dream, biting my lip as Tommy tugs me forward more. 

“What the fuck was that Tubbo?” Tommy asks me, anger directed toward me. I go to speak again but Wilbur joins in. 

“Good question, what the hell was that?” He questioned me, and I let out a small whimper, not knowing what to reply. I want to curl up and hide, what did I do wrong? I’m not even sure what I did…

Tommy scoffed and let go of my hand, walking away with the rest of the group. It seemed Eret and Fundy hadn’t heard what they were saying to me, so they were silent. I stopped walking, still confused on what I did so wrong. I feel tears stream down my face and then someone wraps their arms around me. 

I looked up, tears stinging my eyes as I blinked them away to see the person. My eyes widened a bit, it was Eret. He had heard what they were saying..? Maybe he didn’t...but it doesn’t matter. I lean into his touch and try not to keep crying. Unfortunately, I’ve never been able to hold back tears. I start to cry again and Eret stays quiet, which doesn't matter since I’m just glad someone is here. 

After what felt like hours I finally stopped crying. Eret was speaking but it all sounded fuzzy and I couldn’t make out anything he was saying. I try to stay awake to listen, but everything goes dark like earlier.   
I wake up and it’s still mid-day..? What happened? I rub my eyes, sitting up as I try to recall what had happened. Oh yeah, I fell asleep after crying. Weird, I don’t usually feel the need to cry often...even then. That felt weird...I shivered and looked around, Eret was working on something, but I have no idea what. He glances back at me, fixes his sunglasses and smiles.

“Oh, hey Tubbo. I’m glad you're awake.” I smile and nod, he didn’t seem angry and seemed quite happy, which was a relief. I look around again, afraid that Tommy and Wilbur are still upset with me. I still wonder what I had done.

“It seems that you missed all what Wilbur was saying earlier..but we’re going to war.” Eret told me and I almost choked on air. My eyes go wide as I stare back at him. No, why would they want to go to war. Tommy said he wanted me to live here, that they’d make a new deal with Dream, not a war. I swallow, not knowing how to reply as I look at the floor. 

“Tubbo? Are you alright?” I hear what Eret’s saying...so that’s a relief I guess. My vision goes blurry, but not from tears. It went black for half a second and I looked up at Eret, trembling. I rub my eyes and he stares back at me in confusion. 

“Yeah...but for some reason I blacked out for half a second.” I reply, only earning a nod. I yawn and rub my eyes, taking a shaky breath in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I do wrong..? Why are they mad?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Eret is thinking.

“Eret, why do Tommy and Wilbur want to go to war?” I question, I’m up in a tree, my hair in my eyes as I hang upside down. He was quiet, my hair causing me to be unable to see his facial expression. I sit up and turn around, my legs hanging off the branch. I look over at Eret and he speaks. 

“I’m not completely sure.” I sigh lightly, that didn’t really help me. I hug my knees on the thin branch. I fall back and hear Eret shout. I’m hanging upside down and can see Eret’s panicked expression. He looked at me with an odd expression before groaning. “You scared the shit out of me kid.” He commented, and I lightly chuckled. 

“Sorry!” I reply, hopping down from the tree. He looked frightened again and I apologized, smiling lightly. I looked around and took a deep breath, sitting down on the floor. I hummed, hugging my knees close to my chest and yawning. 

“I know this is weird, but how did you meet Tommy?” Eret questioned me. I looked up at him and lightly smiled. I let out a small chuckle and rubbed my eyes. 

“Oh, I don’t really remember much if I’m completely honest. I was really tired that day...we were like 10. I was in the forest, it was raining and he was with his brothers. I remember I had run away from home and got lost. I didn’t know much of what was going on, but I remember Wilbur picking me up and carrying me to their house. I don’t remember many details of what happened, but I knew Philza had taken care of me because I got sick from the rain.” I rub the back of my neck, chuckling in embarrassment. 

Eret stares back at me and I bite my lip, a funny feeling bubbling up in my chest. I curl up slightly and stare back at him until he speaks. “So...they just found you..?” He questions. I nod in response, that’s basically what happened. Suddenly his voice goes foggy again and then everything black, then the forest..? What the-

I feel myself shiver, running around as rain poured down. I let out a small whine and hold my hands over my ears and thunder and lightning goes off all around me. I feel my legs give out and yelp, whimpering loudly. I’m shaking, holding my hands over my ears. 

I feel someone wrap something around me and look up, it’s a blond kid...he looks about my age. I look over and see a jacket around my shoulders. He runs off and then returns with two other people. One has a guitar and the other has pink hair..? I feel one of them pick me up, trying to struggle a moment. But I couldn’t get out and then everything went black. 

Moments later I’m staring at the ground, feeling someone’s hands on my shoulders. I looked up at it’s Eret, looking at me in fear, but that was harder to tell because of his glasses. But I know his expressions, so it isn’t all that hard anymore. 

“You did the black out thing again, you were out for like 10 minutes.” Eret frowned and hugged me, I curl up and sigh. 

“I’m sorry...I think I had a flashback to when I met Tommy…” I admit, feeling him nod. I close my eyes and yawn, I’ve been so tired, all the time recently. I’m not sure why...but I don’t have much of a problem with it, I’d rather sleep then go through an entire war. I close my eyes and moments later, drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zzzzz...


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, days go by pretty quickly, don't they?

It’s been a few days...I wonder if Wilbur and Tommy are still upset with me. They still ignore me and shout at me, so they probably are. I didn’t even do anything that bad, did I? I already apologized, I didn’t know what was going on and Dream helped me. What’s so bad about that? I feel hot tears stream down my face and quickly wipe them away, standing up and leaving the tent Tommy and I share. I look around, my eyes landing on Eret as I do so.  
What’s Eret doing out here? It’s late, almost 8 pm I think. I look around again, seeing no one else outside, sneaking around to see what he was doing. I hide behind a tree and my eyes widen as I see Dream emerge from the dark. I flinch back and hide again, taking a few deep breaths. What’s Eret doing with Dream, isn’t Dream our enemy? I peek back out again to listen in to the conversation. 

“I’m telling you th…..” Crap, I can’t focus in on what they’re saying, Eret just sounds muffled. I sink down and hold my hands over my ears, taking a shaky breath in as I attempt to listen again. 

“Are you sure you want to be with us?” I hear Dream ask, and then hear Eret quickly reply with a yes. 

I close my eyes, footsteps fading out. I peek out to see who left, seeing Dream looking in my direction. I hid behind the tree again, hoping he wasn’t looking at me and it was just his mask. 

“Come out whoever you are. I know you’ve been listening.” He said in a harsh tone, chilling me to the bone. I take a step out, trembling as I see Dream almost face to face with me. I feel a cold object leaning against my throat, looking up as I process what is going on. Dream had an axe to my neck. It was glowing lightly, just like the armor I enchanted did. I freeze in place and look up at Dream in an attempt to ignore the sharp object against my neck. 

“Either I kill you or we keep you hostage, we can’t have you telling your little friends of our alliance.” He says, pressing the axe against my neck more. 

In a panic I quickly respond, “I swear I won’t tell anyone! I don’t care!” I feel tears stream down my cheeks again, feeling myself tremble where I stand. I let out a relieved breath since I no longer feel the cool metal against my neck. I look up and Dream has his arms crossed, but I can’t tell how he’s feeling since I can’t see his face. 

“How can I believe you won’t tell them? Because if they find out I’ll come to your base and specifically hunt you down.” He hissed, moving closer to me. I back up in response, my back against a tree now. 

“I w-won’t tell them because I d-don’t want to..” I mutter, hearing something hit the tree. I look over, seeing the axe mere centimeters away from my face and sink down, trembling more. 

“P-Please...I swear I won’t tell anyone..!” I insisted, on my knees with tears pouring down my cheeks. I bite my lip, I’ve never felt so scared for my life before now. Dream takes a step back and pulls his axe out of the tree.  
“Fine...I won’t kill you. But, what do you get out of keeping all of this a secret? I know I threatened you, but you said you didn’t care. So you aren’t just complying.” He fixed his mask and I took a deep breath in. 

“I don’t know...in all honesty. I just..I don’t want to tell them. I don’t think I should. I’ll let you two do your thing.” I sigh and turn on my heel, walking away before anything more could be said. I sit down on my bed, looking over as I see Tommy fast asleep on his own bed. I grit my teeth, feeling anger overwhelm me for a moment. 

I shook it off and changed, laying down in bed as I curled up, trying to get some sleep. I close my eyes and soon open them, knowing I would never be able to get any sleep at this rate. I stand, sneaking out of the tent as I go into the woods. 

“Okay...I can practice more of my magic...I know that Wilbur and Tommy got mad that I was up, but I can’t sleep. I take a deep breath in, pulling out a crossbow. I placed it on my enchantment table, looking around to make sure no one was out. I also place a few pieces of lapis down by the bow.

I took a deep breath in, muttering as I watched the crossbow rise. Light blinds me moments later and I let out a loud cry, the crossbow dropping. It was enchanted and I stand, wobbling a bit since my legs burned. I sway and stumble, grabbing the bow. “O-Okay...one more enchantment..”

I look around and create an anvil, pulling out a book. I muttered something and then the crossbow started growing brighter. I feel my legs give out and the enchanted bow drops in front of me. I heard speaking and moments later everything went black around me.


End file.
